Hey a ti te conozco
by anonkill
Summary: "…-Hey a ti te conozco. -No lo creo realmente. -Que sí, yo te conozco. -Este intercambio de palabras me parece estúpido, hasta luego. -Chica…" TH - Viñeta  cortísima.


**Hey a ti te conozco.**

"…_-Hey a ti te conozco.  
>-No lo creo realmente.<br>-Que sí, yo te conozco.  
>-Este intercambio de palabras me parece estúpido, hasta luego.<br>-Chica…"_

Otra vez pensando en eso. Hace más de 5 años de aquella conversación y aún lo recuerdo… como no hacerlo.

-Isabella Marie ¿Me estás oyendo? – estupendo, lo preguntó.  
>-Claro – genial ahora dirá <em>"gran resp…"<em>  
>-Gran respuesta Einstein – él lo acabó por mí – ¿Bella qué te pasa? Te noto algo abstraída – dijo preocupado.<br>-Nada Emmett… sólo estoy algo cansada – espero que la sonrisa al menos lo convenza porque no tengo una explicación.  
>-Pensaste mal <em>chica<em>, esa sonrisa no me la trago – maldito sabelotodo.  
>-¿Cómo le haces para saber lo que pienso? – pregunté como tantas veces.<br>-¿Cómo le haces para saber lo que pienso también? – siempre es la misma respuesta-pregunta.  
>-No lo sé – respondí confundida – Aún me parece algo irreal.<br>-Me extraña que no lo sepas, para mí es totalmente natural, solo lo sabemos.  
>-Pero… ¿Por qué?<br>-Siempre cuestionándolo todo Bellita mía – mientras decía esto me atrajo como es costumbre a sus brazos, tan grandes como siempre.

Me dejé llevar y solo disfruté su forma de calmarme, porque por más que tratara de convencerme de que había dejado pasar mi estado de ánimo sabía que no era así. Él simplemente me da mi espacio.  
>Siempre… bueno desde que lo conozco ha sido así, es un ser especial e irreemplazable. Su sola presencia me alegra, además con su constante e inagotable (a veces demasiado inagotable) sentido del humor te mantiene con una constante sonrisa.<p>

-Bella… - me llamó suavemente.  
>-¿Si, Emm?<br>-¿Cuál es el problema?  
>-Nunca se te escapa, no. Claro que no – respondí con una leve risa – eres tú. El problema… hum… ¿Me crees si te digo que no lo sé?<br>-Probablemente si, pero no tienes alguna noción de aquello – terminó cuestionando.  
>-Emm… creo que te quiero – dije ausentemente.<br>-¿Sólo lo crees? Pero mírame, soy irresistible.  
>-Tonto – lo golpeé en un brazo.<br>-Pero eso ya lo sabía Bella, aunque nunca lo digas – se hizo el ofendido – pero lo sé.  
>-¡Lo sé! Sé que lo sabes… pero… no sé, esto es raro para mí, no suelo apegarme así a la gente. Me parece tan irreal que pienso que estoy soñando y al despertar tú ya no estarás con esa sonrisa, tus bromas, tus tonterías, tus locuras, tus incoherencias, las conversaciones interminables, las risas incontenibles, la telequinesis que nos posee… que todo eso ya no estará.<br>-Bella... ¿Te parezco un sueño?  
>-Realmente no, ehh – me miró mal – Ok, lo siento, lo siento. Ya te lo dije, no lo repetiré.<br>-Bella, no soy un sueño, para tu desgracia soy real y te aseguro que no me voy a ir a ninguna parte. ¿Lo he hecho alguna vez durante estos años? Sabes que no lo haría.  
>-Emmett te estaría agradecida toda una vida por eso – le dije sinceramente.<br>-Con que me pagues de la misma forma estamos bien – dijo con una tierna sonrisa.  
>-Eso por descontado gigante.<p>

-Bella… ¿Estás por acá? – escuché a lo lejos su voz.  
>-Eddie estamos acá – nunca se cansará de llamarlo así.<br>-Emmett deja ese ridículo apodo por favor – dijo apenas llegó a nosotros.  
>-Déjalo ya, sabes que no tiene remedio – dije acercándome a él.<br>-Vamos, nos vemos Emm – se despidió Edward.  
>-Nos vemos Emm – dije feliz.<br>-_Hey a ti te conozco_ – dijo él chico en cuestión de repente.  
>-<em>No lo creo realmente<em> – respondí siguiéndole el juego.  
><em>-Que sí, yo te conozco.<br>-Este intercambio de palabras me parece estúpido, hasta luego.  
><em>-_Chica… ahora además te quiero_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :) Saben... son casi las 2 de la mañana y se me antojó escribir algo y bueno solo salió esto, lo siento xP<strong>

**Irremediablemente esto es para mi querido Coriakin :D Guilleeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! No te voy a avisar hasta el 5 de junio que subí esto, así que cuando lo leas servirá como regalo de cumpleaños, aunque comparado con lo que QUERÍA regalarte es nada... y con lo que PUDE regalarte no hay comparación, en serio prefiero la película con doble disco, aunque no sea la de Narnia, ni el libro que quería... fuck no se vale ! Pero bueno... esto es raro xD!**

**A las demás allegadas que leyeron también esto, mis disculpas por las palabras sin sentido del párrafo anterior xD! Y espero que les agrade el breve (MUY breve) puñado de palabras. Cuídense y gracias por leer **^_^


End file.
